Jet's shocking surprise
by Silver Azure
Summary: Jet gets the shock of his life, it's to good to describe here, read and find out! Rated K plus for some swears but not the big ones. Plz R&R I really worked hard on this fic, THANKS!
1. Breaking the news

THE EVENTS IN THIS FIC HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH MY OTHER FIC "JET" SO I WANT NO HOW THE HELL DID JET AND MEI LING DATE WHEN JET KNEW TIGRESS ALL HIS LIFE COMMENTS

It was a quiet day in the Jade Palace, Jet had just finished teaching a class and was on his way inside the Palace to shower, "Man what a class, damn it was so hot out" he thought to

himself. So after a quick shower Jet went outside to meditate, as he was doing so he felt a playful kick on his back, "Tigress, not now I'm meditating" he said but it wasn't Tigress and then

he felt that kick again and he got up. "Damn it woman I- MEI!" he exclaimed as he turned around and yup it was Mei Ling, "Hey Jet, long time no see" said Mei Ling as she gave Jet a big

hug, "So what have you been doing with yourself Jet?" asked Mei Ling [by the way you may wonder how Mei and Jet know each other... Well that will be revealed] "Ahhhh.... well I teach

Kung Fu here at the Jade Palace, and I'm going out with Tigress" replied Jet. Just as Jet said that Tigress happened to walk in on the conversation, "Hey Jet whose this?" asked Tigress as

she sat down next to him, "Oh, this is an... an.... old friend of mine" stuttered Jet to which Tigress gave him a little look, like a "There's something you're hiding from me" type look. "Nice to

meet you Mei" said Tigress, "Jet never told me about you, why don't you tell me Jet?" asked Tigress. "Oh fine!" Jet exclaimed, "Me and Mei Ling used to date, before I met you, and well...

we broke up but we're still friends ya know?" asked a nervous Jet, "OK I understand, all I did was ask" replied Tigress. "So Mei, what brings you here anyway?" asked Jet, "Well... Jet... I'm

pregnant" said Mei Ling, "Oh Awesome! Who's the father?" asked Jet, "Well... You are Jet" she said,

"WHAT?!" yelled Tigress

"WHAT?!" yelled Jet

"WHAT?!" I even yelled

After hearing this, Jet fainted. After a 10 seconds of being on the ground passed out Jet awoke via a slap from Tigress, "You got her pregnant?!" questioned a very angry Tigress, "No! I

couldn't have!" yelled Jet, "Jet you were the only man who I ever slept with, so the odds of this not being your baby are like 1 in a million" said Mei Ling, to which upon hearing that, Jet

fainted again. "Get up you faker!" yelled Tigress, "What?! I never fathered a kid with Mei Ling, I mean come on! I NEVER EVEN SLEPT WITH HER!" yelled Jet. "Come on Jet, don't deny it

you're a father!" said Mei Ling, "No way! I'm still a virgin for goodness sake!" exclaimed Jet. Tigress was pissed off as hell, Jet was confused as hell, and Mei Ling claimed Jet fathered her

baby that's currently growing inside of her, what a climax. Anyway back to the story, "All right Jet, if you wanna go behind my back, and impregnate someone when we're supposed to be

dating?! Well guess what? WE'RE THROUGH!" yelled Tigress as she stormed off in a huff, Jet was shocked, as he dropped to his knees he began crying [poor guy] "C'mon Jet, you don't

need her and besides you're with me now and we're gonna be a family!" exclaimed Mei Ling. Mei put her hand on Jet's shoulder, and Jet quickly pushed it right off, "Don't even touch me!

You ruined my life, everything was smooth until you came, I can't believe you'd accuse me of fathering a child with you! I'm still a virgin damn it!" yelled Jet, Mei Ling was shocked and

appalled, "No! You are the father of this baby! I know and you know it, you're denying it you son of a bitch!" yelled Mei Ling as she walked away, and Jet stood there alone, trying to figure

out in his mind what to do. "There's no way I fathered a kid with her, unless I was drunk and we did it, but I can't remember... no way, I'm still a virgin, or am I?" he thought to himself.

Sucks to be Jet I guess, well more on the way!


	2. Panic, Pregnancy, Problems, Pleading

"Was I drunk? Did me and Mei Ling [insert term for sex here]?" Jet wondered to himself, as he was very upset that Tigress ended their relationship, Jet wanted to get to the bottom of

things so he set his sights on finding Mei Ling. Jet tried to ponder that one night he spent with Mei Ling in the past, he started to remember a little bit of that night; It was warm Friday

night, Jet was out with his at the time girlfriend Mei Ling, and he remembered this strange guy and that was it, the whole scenario went blank after that. "Man, where the hell is Mei Ling?"

Jet asked himself, and then he saw a sight in which he didn't want to see, it was Mei Ling, but Tigress was there as well, and the two were kinda in a little scuffle. "You bitch! How dare

you try to come between me and Jet!" yelled Tigress as she pushed Mei Ling to the ground as spectators looked on, "Oh damn!" yelled Jet as he ran up to break up the fight. "Listen, it's

not my fault Jet's the father and how dare you push me when I'm pregnant!" yelled Mei Ling as she shoved Tigress back, "Oh it's on now!" yelled Tigress, but luckily Jet got there in time to

hold Tigress back. "Get the hell off me!" Tigress yelled as she elbowed Jet in ribs, "As far as I'm concerned, I don't even know you! Good luck to you and that little whore!" yelled Tigress as

she stormed off. "C'mon Jet, you don't need her anymore, we're gonna be a family" said Mei Ling to Jet who had no choice as he hung his head in shame, "Yes dear" he said as he put his

arm around hers and walked away but he looked back and saw Tigress still walking away.

**-CUT TO THE JADE PALACE-**

"That son of a bitch! How could he! He even told me we were perfect for each other!" yelled Tigress. As Tigress was storming around in her room, Viper happened to slither in, "Hey Tigress

what's wrong?" asked Viper, "Jet! He got Mei Ling pregnant and he never told **ME!** He went behind my back!" yelled Tigress, "Gee, that's rough, but did you at least listen to his side of the

story?" asked Viper, "Well... No, I just yelled at him and stormed off" replied Tigress, "There you go, you should go talk to him" said Viper. With that Tigress set ou to find Jet.

**-CUT TO JET AND MEI LING-**

"Oh come on quit being a sourpuss, you've got me" said Mei Ling trying to cheer Jet up, "Yeah I kniow, I guess you're right" replied Jet, "So what are we gonna have a son or a daughter?"

asked Jet, "I'm hoping for a son! I want him to be strong like his daddy!" exclaimed Mei Ling. "Yeah, hopefully, but Mei... What happened on that night anyway?" asked Jet, "Well as best

as I remember we were both hammered and I remember you taking me in a room and giving me the time of my life, and I remember screaming Oh Jet, Oh Jet, and that's about it" replied

Mei Ling. "I don't remember that, I remember afterwards my head hurt like hell" said Jet, "Well maybe you hit your head" replied Mei Ling. Jet pondered that theory, maybe he did do Mei

Ling, maybe he hit his head whilst the doing of Mei Ling was going on.

**-CUT TO TIGRESS SEARCHING THE VILLAGE FOR JET-**

"Where the hell could he be?" Tigress wondered to herself, she was searching the valley and she couldn't find him. All of a sudden she saw Po, "Hey Po!" she called, "Oh hey whats up

Tigress, what do you need?" asked Po, "Have you seen Jet? I need to talk to him it's urgent!" replied Tigress, "Uhhhh... I think I saw him... he was with some chick and he had her arm

around her they were walking towards the Jade Palace, I hope he's not having an affair" said Po, "Oh don't worry I think I know what's going on, Thanks" replied Tigress as she hurried off

to the Palace.

**-CUT TO JET AND MEI LING WALKING TOWARDS THE PALACE-** [note from author: If all these cuts are getting annoying, DEAL WITH IT! Thank you]

"I wonder what we should name our baby, how about Jin?" asked Mei Ling, "No. A lot of painful memories with that name" replied Jet, "How about if it's a girl we'll name her Mei-Hua,

how's that?" asked Mei Ling, "Name her after my grandmother? No thanks!" replied Jet. "Well I don't see you coming up with any names. Now how about we name our baby..." All of a

sudden Jet turned around and saw Tigress, "TIGRESS!" he yelled, "Are you serious?! You'd want to name our baby after your ex?" asked Mei Ling, "No it's Tigress" said Jet, "Jet! Listen I

want to talk, I want to hear your side of the story!" said Tigress, "He doesn't want you anymore, you turned him away!" yelled Mei Ling, "Shut up! Jet I just want to talk!" pleaded Tigress.

Jet was in a bit of a pickle, "Well Jet... It's me or Tigress, and might I add I'm carrying your baby!" reminded Mei Ling, "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm..." Jet wondered to himself.

SO WHOS JET GONNA CHOSE? TIGRESS OR MEI LING? WELL FIND OUT SOON!


End file.
